User authentication is the verification of a user using credentials required for confirmation of the user's authenticity. User authentication is performed in many human-to-computer interactions. User authentication may be performed to enable access to a network, to enable access to a web page or web resources (e.g., on the Internet), and/or the like. Traditionally, user authentication has typically consisted of a user identifier (e.g., a user name) and a password.